


【狮花】For Money 利尚往来

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Money Boy, drug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 拉基战街梗，路人要素提及，洁癖者慎。其实乱搞又纯情。完整故事共七章，看咱飙个铁人七项(???)
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen





	1. Chapter 1

1

伊万·拉基蒂奇走进房间，客人面生，旁边小桌上放的是打开的花名册。他猜这是个头一次来会所看眼缘点人的。并且，对方穿的是一身黑的运动套装，简直就像在附近跑完步逛到这儿顺便来一炮。

顺便来一炮。

这个想法谜之戳中了伊万的点，于是他向客人扬起笑脸——当然，在外界看来，它肯定营业味儿十足。有的人就喜欢这种主动迎合，而有的人则喜欢上那种会性子烈、会反抗的“雏儿”。正所谓术业有专攻。鉴于他在个人简介那栏上写的是什么“热情好客”、“温柔体贴”（下流措辞版），他倒也不必装什么矜持。

“你好，我是0704号Raketa。”他走到等在床边的男人，在对方的双腿间跪下。刻意小一码的衬衫与长裤随着伊万的动作，绷出一种紧实的肉感。

“嗯，我是马克。”“你好，马克。”用一个吻，伊万隔着布料与小马克打了个招呼，“如果没有什么问题，我就开始标准套餐的服务了。”微笑。  
其实为保护隐私，他的客人没必要将名字透露给他。不过拉基蒂奇一个出来卖的，也无权作更多评价就是了。既然马克的确对这个行当的玩法儿了解不多，那我就……

0704号一边心里敲着小算盘，一边殷切地拉下运动裤的裤腰。闯入鼻腔的是雄性下体的独特味道，夹杂一些轻微的汗味。这样的体验绝对称不上令人愉悦，但金发的婊子低垂着眼睑、一点点吞吃阴茎的表情，可能比亲吻教皇的戒指还要虔诚。

舌尖从根部开始描摹，沿着凸起的血管一路向上，在顶端处画着淫靡的圈儿。双手这时便接管遭受冷落的柱身，高速地套弄着。不一会儿，马克的下体便在如此热烈的攻势下进化为庞然大物。

“哎呀，这个样子我根本装不下的！”假作埋怨实则吹捧的话语是拉基蒂奇为马克布下的催情剂，肉棒的粗长现阶段还难不倒这位经验丰富的性爱工作者。他一只手将散落在脸侧的头发撩至耳后，另一只手则扶着阴茎，调整着呼吸与角度，使其缓缓插入自己喉咙中。

舌头被强行摆平、双唇也被撑到最大，这样的酸楚绝不允许被表达出来，毕竟，影响到客人的兴致可就遭了。马克也确实只享受到了欢愉的部分。性器抵达了湿热柔软的天堂，他下意识伸手抓住埋在他胯间的后脑勺，伊万顺应地仰头往向他。被阴茎撑至变形的脸庞呈现出别样的诡丽，再配上楚楚可怜的眼神，给今日的客人以强大的冲击力。有那么一瞬间，马克觉得折服在自己身下的，分明是一个堕落的天使！

“啊，如果太难受，你不必……”但只要他的手掌稍稍用力，Raketa便备受鼓舞地吞吐起来。客人的喘息声越来越沉重，直到射在那体贴入微的嘴里，拉基蒂奇一直一直都以那种乞求奖赏的样子看着他。他们四目相对。软掉的下体从伊万的口中滑出，后者的舌头送了下体一路，张着嘴，展示方才缴获的白浊。在马克的眼皮底下，他缓缓地合起嘴巴，咽掉浓精，脸上的红晕仿佛洋溢着幸福。

不过，还不到满足的时候。

他扯开挂在脖子上的领带，甩在床上，然后一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣。马克的手参与进来，他便恭顺地交出主动权，任由尊贵的客人用手指也好用牙也好，如何如何对待他圆润饱满的胸部。他们彼此又是一阵爱抚与挑逗，待马克的肉柱重新挺翘起来，早已做好扩张的穴便迫不及待将其迎进门。

马克用的是后入式。拉基蒂奇不知道，掐在他蝴蝶骨上的大手，某种程度上也是在寻找天使折断的羽翼。他只感到钝钝的疼。粗大的性器不是没有擦过他的敏感处，但那转瞬即逝的快感实在敌不过马克的攻势如潮。“轻一点！轻一点！求求你……”兴头上的男人哪里会把这断断续续的求饶当真？纯粹是为他心中熊熊燃烧的征服欲，再添一把柴火罢了。

于是拉基蒂奇放弃了。本该如此，大脑一个声音说，是他去解决客人的肉体需求，不是反过来，客人取悦他。他十指攥紧身下的床单，扭着屁股迎接身后的横冲直撞，用嘶哑的嗓音呼唤甜腻的爱与欲，祈求这样的助兴能帮助他的工作早早结束。

时间概念在重复的运动中渐渐模糊，似乎就要变为永无休止的一件事时，马克终于释放在了伊万的后穴里。0704号轻轻地长舒一口气，转过头时却还是那般兴致盎然。按照流程，他又用唇舌将客人的下体清理了一番，陪着对方穿好衣服。“我好爱你”、“你下次来还要找我啊”，这是依依不舍的离别赠语。拉基蒂奇和许许多多客人说过，也希望它们能走进熟客的心里。

但他自己也从来不信与客人的相约就是了。所以当马克临走前关切地问仍是赤裸的他，为何下身只是半勃，伊万便只是漫不经心地向其解释了一通干性高潮。他的思绪已经飘到了迅速解决完这边，今晚指不定翻个台，多赚一笔。然而马克对这个答案不太满意的样子。

他再次欺身压上伊万，伊万轻轻推着掌握了他脆弱处的大手：“客人，您点的服务已经结束了。延长时间需要报备前台加钱——”“如果有人觉得有问题，到时限来叫停就行。”而特尔施特根敢肯定，这家会所还没有那么不识趣到会打搅他的兴致，“而在此之前，我买了你，你应该乖乖听我的话，对吧？

“可是……”局促不安的拉基蒂奇瞟向马克的裆部——且慢，质疑对方是否尚存精力是待客的大忌。他立即收回冒犯的眼神，然而马克似乎已然明白了其意有所指。“你，用那边的领带把自己的嘴封上，我不想再听反驳的话了。”伊万明白以自己的立场必须照办。做完这之后马克又问：“你这里应该有备一些道具吧？”

嘴巴被布料勒住的伊万点点头，不情不愿地拉开床头柜的抽屉。他本不想主动展示那些五花八门的玩具的，因为客人用上里面的东西总会使性爱的流程变得更长，甚至遇上有的变态玩得狠了，就得恢复好一阵子，影响他接下一个客。

马克从里面选择的东西倒还挺常规的，一个电动假阳具。不过有些小细节只有会所的内部人员知道，比如说每一个接客的人的装备都是单独成套的。保证清洁是一方面，另一方面的考量是量身定做的版本可以更精准地激发快感。

现在这快感将拉基蒂奇分分钟拆吃入腹。按下开关的按摩棒被推入体内，一处美妙的拐点疯狂地侵犯着伊万的前列腺。男人难以自制地勃起、射精，身下乱糟糟的一片。脸也是，榨出的泪水与口水无法自制地打湿了领带，

“早告诉我这样会让你舒服嘛……你这样简直太美了。”马克亲亲对方额头，把0704号圈在自己怀里从头到脚地欣赏着。他发觉自己有点迷上了Raketa沉浸于欲海的样子了。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  


自称马克的男人没有忘记Raketa。

积累又一个回头客固然令人欣喜，但是，拉基蒂奇也没料到对方能把欢爱的细节记得这么清楚。客人的阳具又准又狠地冲撞着他体内的那一要命处，在庞大的快感面前，他根本无处可藏。

大脑在那一瞬间是空白的。高潮中的身体不受控制地弓起，精液从前端断断续续喷涌出来。同样难以自制的津液打湿了床单。金发的天使趴在床上，嘴巴半张，像只猫一样，发出舒服了的喘息声。

如果刚刚马克没有及时退出来，那么他也很难保证在猛然收缩的后穴攻势下依旧咬紧牙关。现在他再次掐着伊万的腰把人捞了回来，用自己的坚挺轻轻戳刺着0704号一片狼籍的疲软下体。

他喜欢进入敏感的身子，喜欢用欢愉填满对方，然后呢，他更喜欢观察敏感的人因为每一点欢愉而带来崭新的反馈，直到承受不住他过量的赠予，最终方寸大乱乃至崩坏掉的样子。马克一边挑逗，一边坏心眼儿地评价道：“这么早就射出来，太让人扫兴了吧，Raketa？”

还不全是你自找的！拉基蒂奇咬着嘴唇，怯生生地向他的客人投过去一个幽怨的眼神。谁叫你，谁叫你把我肏得那么透啊……

这副楚楚可怜的样子，曾经，在应对许多难缠的顾客时屡屡得逞，然而马克却不把它当作求饶，反倒是进一步引诱他欺负的信号。

他的手掌“啪”地招呼在白皙的臀瓣上，激得伊万的阴茎又颤抖着着吐出几滴精华。接着马克一边揉着他自己制造的红肿，一边俯下身，牙齿擦着红到滴血的耳朵尖儿慢慢研磨：“你若是每次都这样待客的话，是不是可以帮我们，省一点小费了？”

不，千万不要——

一切的一切，令拉基蒂奇不由回忆起来那些最最令他惧怕的东西。

上一次挨到领班的板子就是有个客人投诉他在床上的反应“懒洋洋的，没劲”。因为这顿板子，他躺在宿舍的平板床上恢复了快一周才得以恢复出台。其实由于他总是足够努力，平日里挨的惩罚算极少的了。屈指可数，所以难忘。最狠的是第一次。举家逃债的路上他落了单，于是被抓进了现在这个魔窟。激烈反抗没有用，经过各种严厉的“教育”，到最后，拉基蒂奇也不得不相信：既然，自己有一副算得上精致的皮囊，有摇摇尾巴讨好男人的天赋，那么，依靠这种“一技之长”搞些快钱，并非不可接受。

尽快偿还清就是了。

“呜……”回到当下，0704号惊惧地摇着脑袋。他恳求包夜的客人稍等一下，再给他一个补救的机会。得到允许后他便抠开床沿的暗格，从里面取出一片药，服下。

“那是什么？”目睹其操作的马克问。

药效很猛，伊万的呼吸已经变得急促起来，“是，能保证您今晚一定能玩得尽兴的东西。”

“催情药啊……不会对健康有害吧？”

有害又能怎样呢？拉基蒂奇用沉默委婉地回绝了马克的关心。这可不是身居高位、享受他服侍的男人应该过问的，无论出于随手施舍的善意，还是拐弯抹角的讽刺。他也不是第一次作践自己身体了——或者说，自打他出来卖了，又有哪一天不是在拿命还债呢？

怎料马克坚决道：“不行。”扑进怀里又被推开的Raketa迷茫地眨了眨眼。他全身几乎要被欲火烧坏了，包括脑子。这个用于指挥他各种行动的器官正以最大声量循环广播着：想要做爱，想要做爱，想要做爱！

马克的理由是这样的，他说，你搞这一套治标不治本，等会儿擅自爽了、射了，岂不又像我白出力一场？“我想你知道应该怎么办吧。”他的手指纠缠着伊万的金发，耐心劝诱的样子，就好像真的是在跟伊万商量有什么，更好的结合方式。

也不知道拉基蒂奇是否还有足够的神智，来认清他的立场根本无从反抗，总之他被说服了。点点头，他从床头柜里翻出一个粉嫩粉嫩的小玩意儿，自阴茎的根部开始束缚，而绕着柱身缠绕完毕后剩余的纤细末端，被他借着润滑油的作用插进马眼。

轻佻的颜色冲击着在一旁等待之人的视野，“它被你装点得好像玩具啊。”“马克，今晚我就是您的玩具呀。”这时Raketa的嗓子已经干的不行。他实在太渴了——下面更甚，双腿迫不及待地缠上客人的腰。好在这次，马克给了他想要的。

随着已被肏熟的穴，一点一点重新将肉棒吃进，伊万发出心满意足的娇喘。无需掩饰自己的淫荡，他迷乱的反应即是给马克注入一剂强力的催情灵药——后者也已忍耐许久，狂风骤雨的抽插立马倾泻在了拉基蒂奇的软肉上。只有这个时候，从事性工作的一方才能稍稍醒悟到自己给自己找了什么样的麻烦：后方传来的持续快感，与前端越兴奋、越因不能释放而带来的痛楚交织在一起，他正经受着一场无与伦比的折磨。

可是，他又怎么能忍心叫停呢？停不下来了，就算道路的前头是悬崖峭壁，他可能也愿意被情欲的荆棘捆绑着、跳下去。待马克的白浊终于灌进他的后穴，在怜悯心作用下，把他的束缚解放，伊万登时就攀上了巅峰的极乐。囤积的精液争先恐后地射出来，但，还不够。尽管已经再无东西可射，下体仍然将释放的兴奋状态持续了很久。

被榨干了……这样的念头在拉基蒂奇的脑海里挥之不去。马克用食指蘸了一点液体，抹在Raketa的唇上，晶亮晶亮的。美景还未被马克欣赏多久，伊万便红舌一绕，将他自己的东西舔入嘴中。

“喜欢吗？”马克问。

“喜欢。”

“那和我的味道比呢？”

“这……下次让我再尝尝才能比较出来嘛。”拉基蒂奇的回答，一贯是这般勾人。

未来值得遐想。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

3

  
汇完每个月的欠款，这次拉基蒂奇的手头还有不少余裕。他在城市里四下转了转，却也没想出来能用这笔钱给自己添置点什么。

于是他揣着钱回到会所。意外的人坐在门口。“晚上好，来找你了。”马克举起酒杯，向其致意。

等我？理智告诉拉基蒂奇，这里可不是寻常酒吧，如果没有在性爱方面进行消费，他可不信自家店长好心让这一介闲人赖在门口，还有酒喝。遂故作（也可能是希望自己在故作）被这番话感动状地坐在马克身旁，说：“哎呀，真不凑巧，马克。我今天外出，肯定让你好等吧。”

“迟到总比没有强，今天我还是点你。”

其实拉基蒂奇往回走就是想睡了。但他很清楚不该婉拒兴冲冲奔他而来的熟客，告诉对方明晚自己开工了再来；他更不能就把客人往自己的宿舍里领，在那张寒酸的平板床上招待。所以思来想去，他向马克提议道：“要不我陪你开个房？”

只要明天上午点名的时候能到岗就行。伊万心想。而马克也欣然同意了这个请求，即便Raketa坦言休息日他只管陪、睡，不管陪睡。事实上，客人内心是觉得有赚到的：这个数目的花销能买美人在侧，不错不错。

开了一间比较标配的大床房。推开卫生间的门，付房费的那一位顿时对其不设浴缸的配置表示了失望。“要不我去前台加钱换一间——”“没必要这么破费，何况换了估计也挺挤挤巴巴的。”这时伊万已然褪掉衣物，现在从身后给同伴以一个安慰的拥抱的他只拿了条浴巾披在身上，“如果你想在水中，嗯，下次可以预定店里带双人浴池的房间。”

听起来是个好主意。马克在脑中迅速想象了一下他和伊万在水中荡漾的身影：水面的波澜主要来源于自己一次次的顶撞，而温热的水汽衬得那个被压于身下的男人愈发红嫩；Raketa的后背抵在坚硬的池壁上——瓷砖太滑了，以至于剧烈颠簸中他的支撑点始终是马克一人。

如此看来，现在的墙壁也能勉强完成任务。他伸伸手，卡住伊万将要关上的玻璃门，言：“既然在外面过夜总要挤着，倒不如咱俩一起洗吧。”

那算什么事儿啊！拉基蒂奇环顾了一下自己被逼入的角落。被设计为一个人冲凉用的隔间，塞两个大男人进来可就真的是前胸贴后背……前胸贴前胸、后背贴后背也不行！反正之后的展开百分百不会是洗澡了。想到这里，感觉被骗出来日的他抄起淋浴喷头发起反击。“别闹了，马克！”

拒绝的水流将故意闯入者的衣裤打湿，也就呲了几秒钟，毕竟拉基蒂奇的勇气只够冒犯到这种程度。稍稍晾一会儿就能干了。他趁这工夫得以合上淋浴间的门，并给自己的行为找了合适的说辞开脱。被打湿的布料紧紧贴在了马克的躯干上，勾勒出锻炼良好的线条。当然这样黏糊糊的状态穿戴者本人是不爽的，他迅速地扒掉了这一切，包括底裤。一抬头，发现他睡过的美人怔怔地盯着自己。

他绽开微笑道：“你怎么还不洗啊，入迷了？”一语唤回伊万的神儿。被调戏的后者立马将打开的喷头对准玻璃门，用水的屏障模糊掉自己的表情。另一只空闲的手捂着脸，脸在发烫。

真是的……搞什么啊……

那“凶器”不过是在他体内捣了两回，却印象深刻到让他生出一些食髓知味的怀念。

轮到马克用洗手间的时候，擦干了身子躺在床上，拉基蒂奇发现自己的思绪愈发离谱了起来。他没来得及带睡衣出门，晚上便打算只着一条底裤入梦，所以，裸露的皮肤上仍带着洗澡的热，再听着细碎的水声，他很难做到不想起性事完了，等待着贵宾洗漱完、再送客的片刻休息。

结束亦是开始。鬼使神差，拉基蒂奇将手伸进了被子里。缓慢的撸动，对比他本应掌握的技巧而言简直大失水准，但性器依旧慢慢抬了头——可以说，很大程度上是拜他大脑里充斥着“马克”这个概念所赐。

“哟，准备睡啦？”这时，本尊从卫生间走了出来。他看见伊万已经放下手机拉好被子，冲他乖巧一笑，于是好心地关了灯，在其身旁躺下。他的大手向Raketa探去。拉基蒂奇以为对方要发现自己半勃的下身——这个想法让他又羞耻又期待——结果对方的目标是他逃离了“案发现场”的手。

他们手牵着手。“晚安，宝贝儿。”马克说，随后合上了眼。

有的人却迟迟无法入眠。

就这样，卡在一个不痛不痒的中间，伊万觉得委屈。他转成侧身，双腿夹着马克的大腿，蹭啊蹭。他不信马克感知不到他的潜台词。然而不为他所诱惑的男人说：“难得的休息时间，别太累了。”

就很生气。拉基蒂奇突然想起来，这个被他在会所门口“捡”到的男人，那可是，跟他的同事酣战了好些回合的。

难怪说累……说的是你自己呢。拉基蒂奇觉得自己现在的情绪不太像单纯被截了客源的不满。从马克的床上表现来看，很明显对方又不是个处。他们都拥有数不清的枕边人，又何必、何必觉得自己有多特别呢！

拉基蒂奇一气之下掀开了自己半边被子。马克惊诧地问他，怎么了？伊万说：“我就解决下自己的需求，不碍你的事。”然后跨坐在了马克身上。

其实没有真正坐上，臀部悬在半空，方便他扯下自己的亵裤。他这次换了节奏，对待自己性器的方式十分快速，甚至可能称得上粗暴。他也不确定自己这活色生香的自慰表演，昏暗中，马克能看清几分。不过声音肯定因为环境的安静而格外清晰。因此拉基蒂奇决定任由自己的呻吟越来越放浪。

攀上顶峰时，马克的双手扶上了伊万的大腿，以防一个瘫软砸坐在了自己下腹。再往下的器官已然渐渐苏醒。他大力揉搓着伊万的臀肉，问：“我可以把它当作入场邀请，对吧？”

“嗯。”虽然是完成了一次高潮，但这方面的专业人士知道，今夜的准备工作相比平常欠缺很多。他现在可承受不起客人“提枪就上”的。“那个，润滑和套我记得放在——”下一秒，拉基蒂奇就想把自己的舌头咬掉：干！这样岂不是暴露了我从洗完澡就一直关注的东西。

在他的指挥下，马克取来了这些东西。伊万倒了一点润滑油在手上，像他所熟练的那样向后庭探去。马克却表示，我也想试试。拉基蒂奇同意地很干脆，但内心实际抱有担忧：他不确定对方是否愿意将足够的耐心，花在一个提供服务的人身上。

出乎意料的是，马克非常温柔。手指的插入很慢、很慢，并且隔一段时间就向Raketa请教，自己的做法是否有问题。“没有，你做的很好。那个，你可以轻轻刮一下前面的区域……啊啊！”沉浸其中的伊万不知道，自己的敏感反馈，给马克带来了多少快乐。

“两指就够了吗？”角色互换，反过来服侍着拉基蒂奇肉身的男人又发问了。伊万想了下马克的尺寸，浑身一颤，言：“你的话，再把第三根指头也放进来适应下吧……”马克对再次稍作等待毫无怨言。直至三根手指都可畅通无阻地抽插着Raketa的肉穴，发出扑哧扑哧的淫荡水声，伊万终于点头认可了他的工作。用牙齿撕开了安全套的包装，金发美人亲手给马克戴上。

“久等了，我亲爱的人啊。”

……

第二天早上，拉基蒂奇醒来的时候马克已经不见了踪影。他可真够精神啊。心里想着，下半身发酸的他掀开每一个枕头、每一处被角，发现：“哦，你还真没给我留半分钱……”

他抱着被子，大脑中不由地回忆起昨晚的欢爱。  
或许，这意味着你我之间并非只有交易？  
拉基蒂奇是相信的，他和他互相吸引。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

  


4

有天几个兄弟聚会喝酒。“马克最近恋爱了，你们都听没听说过？”

“哦？”包括特尔施特根在内，饭桌上其它人纷纷竖起耳朵，“我怎么不知道。”

“嗐，你自个儿还跟我装，不就是那谁吗。”店长腰板儿瞬间就挺得溜直，他十分满意自己的爆料成功得到众人瞩目，“我跟你们讲，马克最近三天两头就往我那会所跑，还总点同一个人！大家评评理，这是不是恋爱了？”

此言一出，立即引发全场的阵阵哄笑：“哈哈哈马克你小子也有今天。”“恭喜恭喜，脱单了啊！”“哇，这得有多大本领才能把我们马克给迷到迈不动腿了。”“哪天带出来叫我们几个都尝尝？”

“去你们的吧！”——店长眼瞅着特尔施特根似乎真的动了怒，连忙打圆场道：“我的错我的错，马克怎么可能跟那种婊子谈恋爱呢。人家玩得比较专一就是了，慢慢开发，对吧？”

特尔施特根没有第一时间搭话。他先是一口气干了杯子里的酒，然后拿起酒瓶给自己又倾倒上，言：“……以后就别提这事儿了。”

眼前的麦芽酒映着金黄的灯光，跟他的Raketa一样璀璨、一样醇香。而那个人入口的滋味，则是万千佳酿都比不上的绕指柔情。马克当然不需要爱Raketa，但他也忍不住不去占有他。

“马克，想什么呢？”

从进屋以来，马克就对自己的暧昧举动无甚反应，包括今日尝试的特别装束。拉基蒂奇怀疑自己又搞砸了，在这种心情的感召下，兔耳朵的发饰似乎都因此显得耷拉了一点点。

忘了从什么时间开始，马克就成了他唯一有在接待的客人。排班的晚上被这个男人的指名填满，却又不是次次都会做爱。“太频繁的话，身体吃不消。”——这是非常诚恳的建议，伊万把它视作关爱，小心地珍藏了起来。

但收钱不办事始终令他些许良心不安。当他向马克提出这点不妥时，后者似乎把其理解为了欲求不满。于是那个晚上，马克命令他戴上口球与眼罩，而后将按摩棒塞进了他的后穴。

被剥夺的视觉促使震动的触感被放大，拉基蒂奇的耳畔回荡着自己的呻吟声，以及很细微的，马克正忙于坐在床边敲击键盘，噼里啪啦噼里啪啦。伊万多么渴望那跃动的指尖，能照顾照顾自己的乳首，或者其它什么敏感的地方。可他不敢做出把按摩棒拿出来、凑上前去的反抗，他的嘴里现在连一声清晰的“马克”都呼唤不得。他在床上欢愉又痛苦地挣扎着，直到实在忍受不了这份折磨而昏睡过去，马克也没有上他。

经此一事，拉基蒂奇决定更加明确地告诉对方：“你总是点我包夜，又不办事，就……有时候我觉得你可以省点钱嘛！”马克当然理解，他的Raketa不可能是嫌弃自己，这番话只会出于善意——明明身为这种情况的受益者，却永远愿意为对方考虑，他到底是多么可爱的一个人啊？

因此马克就真的减少了光顾的频次，尽管这样的节约对特尔施特根而言，并不一定是更好的选择。他生来权力加身，权又能生钱，但钱保不住命。这家会所是他多少年兄弟的场子，能尽量的保证一个私密性；而嫖娼——尤其还是睡没机会大着肚子找上门来的，男的——放在他们的圈子里，实在是个对外人没什么威胁的爱好。

这些考量0704号可完全不知道。

他能切身感受到的是：虽然马克不再承包所有出台的夜晚，他也迟迟等不来别的人点他。也许是因为之前一段时间他一直被占用，其它客人都另觅新欢去了。拉基蒂奇如此推测。即便马克的小费总是出手阔绰，客源的减少也注定造成收益的不稳定，所以，他必须牢牢抓住这唯一的超级金主。

他尝试着各种改变，在客人面前格外卖力表现。终于，回过神的马克抬手捏了捏他兔女郎装扮的小尾巴。白茸茸的一团。马克问他：“为什么感觉还在抖动？”

拉基蒂奇表示这个且看我展示给你看。他双腿跪在床上，伏下身子让屁股高高撅起，扒开自己的臀瓣，道：“马克，看到了吗？这个兔尾巴下面，还有几条留在外面的跳蛋连线……”数了数，足足有四根。马克把肛门塞取走，可以隐隐看见翻搅着媚肉的小玩意儿。

0704号的花穴叫它们欺负得不轻。被讨好的客人用指甲轻轻地骚刮着穴口处，伊万随即从嘴中泻出一丝闷哼。“我喜欢你今天的样子，Raketa。”他的赞美对兔子来说是最好的奖赏。然而希望刚刚被撩起，拉基蒂奇就听见马克坏心眼地表示：“只要你把这些彩蛋全部自己排出来，我就肏你——啊，对，不许用手。”

生蛋的兔子，简直就像复活节一样。

其实每逢节礼日，是拉基蒂奇所在的会所的淡季。能在这里消费得起的，往往在这种日子里都有数不清的社交宴会要参与。而像他这样的男妓，连做装饰门面的名媛都不配。

想到这里，拉基蒂奇感觉自己的心劲儿变得松懈了几分。他蹲着，才只诞下一颗跳蛋，就已经令他汗流浃背。他需要紧紧收缩后穴的肌肉，才能将他自讨苦吃放进去的机械玩具排出。但每一夹紧，跳蛋的震动就会更加猛烈地攻击他的敏感处，让他十分难熬。要知道，一旦他向快感投降，稍稍松懈了自己的肠肉，那跳蛋便会再次陷入在花穴深处，前功尽弃。

生下第三颗彩蛋已经是这只兔子的极限了。拉基蒂奇知道，再这样下去，今夜又将属于自己一人的孤独。筋疲力尽如他用爬的来到“无情”的身边客人：“我等不及了马克……我好想要你的老二。拜托了，你就理理我吧，难道我的身体不配承受你的鸡巴吗？”

我真正想要的是……你的爱啊。

但那种祈求说出口，就成了纯度过高的痴人说梦。0704号深知自己这种下贱货色就活该跟真情无关，只配和劣质糖精勾兑的荤话谎话作伴。他所能拿来赌的是，调动自己的全部吸引力，换对方的怜悯——

马克将他拥进怀中，给予深沉的一吻。

嘴对嘴，这是他们的第一次。平常展现出高超技巧的唇舌一时间忘了该怎样回应，拉基蒂奇在马克的侵略下几乎落了个丢盔弃甲。在他的大脑还因氧气的缺乏以及庞大的幸福感而晕乎乎之时，马克的阴茎也闯入他下面的嘴。

他不禁尖叫出声。最后的跳蛋由于这一顶，被挤进了更为幽深的隐秘处。异物的震动并没有给客人带来不悦，反而，马克觉得有它的参与为这场性爱增添了一些新鲜的体验。

就好比怀孕的兔子可以再次受孕。Raketa这只生蛋的复活节兔子，自然值得在机械与人力的夹击下，被反复送上高潮……

在结束了性爱准备入睡前，特尔施特根突然想到，明早起来要叫店长把Raketa的名牌放回花名册。

不能让有的人被理解为是自己的独宠

这是，为了他好。

  


  


-TBC-

  



	5. Chapter 5

5

当伊万从首饰盒里捏着那枚戒指拿出来时，他的眼神变得几乎比镶在上面的钻石还闪亮。

“这确定是要送给我的吗？”他问马克，这是他第一次从客人手中收到如此贵重的惊喜。马克点点头，得到肯定的Raketa更为珍惜地打量着这份厚礼：包镶着钻石小球可以单独卸下，而除去这部分，戒指的金属环则相当纤细；环的内径也不对，往哪根指头上都难言合适。毕竟马克也从未向伊万过问相关的尺寸。

所以，只要好好理解就不难发现——这其实是一枚乳环。

在他的同事中间，借一套穿环的工具不成问题。他挑了某个休假的晚上，锁在自己的宿舍，专门处理胸口的爱欲。伊万讨厌自身的敏感与娴熟手法，不过是用消毒的棉签在他的乳首打转了几圈，那点肉粒便顺从地充血挺立起来——倒也方便了他拿钳子固定。紧接着，细长的针刺穿可怜的乳头。纵使伊万已经提前咬紧牙关，尖锐的痛感依旧让他泻出一丝呻吟。

如果是马克亲手为我戴上的乳环，说不定，这个时候他愿意伏在我的胸口，用最温柔的舌舔掉滚落的一滴血珠。光是想象一下那般场景，就给了拉基蒂奇极大慰藉。他不愿真的麻烦赠予方自有他的理由：照顾身上的伤痕，马克百分百不肯剧烈动作，因此干脆不做了都有可能……

而Raketa需要被他的客人狠狠占有。

他就是，想不出来还能有什么更好的办法，让他和他这段未来必死无疑的关系再多苟延残喘一会儿了。

伊万为自己的左胸贴上创可贴，一方面是防护，同时也是稍微遮挡下，防止领班注意到他的乳环价格不菲。增添情趣当然没毛病，但性工作者不可以在身上留下独属于某一位客人的标记。他明白自己在挑战待客的铁则。与此同时，伊万又在开导自己：相较于它，在皮肉之下，有个跳动的器官已然悄悄沦陷，

那才叫无药可救呢。

好在领班在检查时没说什么，放他正常上工去了。穿环之后第一个接待的人不是马克，这还挺让0704号遗憾的。不过他也不至于忘了怎样让贵客高兴，金发男人的微笑一贯地无可挑剔。

漂亮的装饰品就像为身体标了重心，果不其然，他脱掉上衣后，客人的目光聚焦在了他的乳首。“您喜欢吗？这是我最近才打上的。”Raketa双手捧着胸前的软肉，挑逗地挤压着给客人看。他这两天一直有好好揉这一对奶子，再加上给自己搞了点药，其形状可以说是非常可观。

假如马克在的话，一定会犒赏我的努力的。“那么，你能像母牛一样产奶吗？”客人问，这时伊万正沉浸于玩弄自己中，搞得呼吸越来越急促。他拉拽着自己的乳头，巧妙地回复道：“您只要多多往我肚子里播种，我想总有一天，这里，一定能为怀上您的孩子而流出乳汁的。”

客人很喜欢这个说法。他命令0704号自己撑着墙，他要从背后给这只小母牛配种。客人的一只手按住腰肢，另一只手当然要扯着乳环，拉基蒂奇眯着眼睛，幻想着是另外一个人将自己玩弄在股掌之间。嗯，他的马克今天力道格外强劲——毕竟边肏边拧总是没法完美地照顾两边嘛。

左侧的奶子被蹂躏得酸痛难耐，身后承受的撞击也称不上有多怜香惜玉，然而，正是在这般夹击下，伊万的前端摇晃着吐着前液。爱欲扭曲感官，使人疯狂，打在后颈的热气都显得格外暧昧。最后的理性告诉他必须时刻提醒着绷紧嘴巴，以防止自己呼喊出另外一个人的名字。

高亢的呻吟突然转为闷哼却让当下的客人感到不够助兴。他猛地一扯0704号的乳环，瞬间得到后穴绞紧的反应。暴虐的快乐是上瘾的，他一次又一次重操旧业，Raketa被他欺负得内心叫苦不迭。

这真的不是马克……没那么好商量的……伊万委婉哀求道：“啊，不要、不要总玩这一侧的乳头，那边也痒，那边也想出奶，啊，啊！求求你。”引导无效，客人已经被快感染红了眼角：“怎么就知道骚？记住你的任务是交配！还不给我夹紧了，我的宝贝精液你要胆敢漏出来、浪费了哪怕一滴，指定有你好果子吃。”

“对、对不起，母牛，唔，最喜欢交配了。”他连忙配合地挤出浪叫。

夜晚有时候是短暂的，有时则漫长难耐。这些伊万均曾品尝。今天大概率要归类为后者的类型了，他想。

生命中少有的几处甜味让他无比怀念：马克、马克你现在在哪里呢？

……

在公司忙到很晚的男人看了看表。都这个点儿啦……他感慨着。虽然很想奔赴某地，他的美人犒劳犒劳自己，但以防万一，他先跟店长通了电话。

“哎哟，真不巧，今天0704号已经被人快走了。马克你早知会一声嘛，兄弟肯定能给你留着的。”

幸好他们没开视频通话。否则，特尔施特根为一名男妓黑了脸，电话另一端的人肯定计作趣事一件，调侃到明年。倒也不是说他接下来开的玩笑就不缺德了：

“你要是真想啊，我给你找找那间屋子的监控录像……哎呦不对，马克你如此中意我家会所啊，就是因为我们特别特别注重客人隐私嘞！”

“哼，你忙你的吧。我下次再登门拜访就是了。”马克没好气地讲，随即挂掉电话。没过一会儿，他的屏幕上弹出友人信息两条：

“我的错我的错，别生气，泄泄火。你告诉我地方，我立马给你送个人过去。这个兄弟能做到。”

“要是实在别的人难伺候你满意啊，你就开着这个视频做。忍一忍啦。”

几分钟后，店长于对话框中看到一串地址，以及文件旁边的已接受字样。文件是邀请店内常客拍卖初夜时，给0704号拍摄的介绍视频。在镜头前全方位展示肉体的那种。

店长感觉自己应该是得到原谅了。他点上一根烟，思量着：特尔施特根这小子对那谁投入这么多，他告诉对方他们之间的渊源了吗？

还是打算把秘密留到最后，一举毁了0704？

要是后者就好玩死了。

他在烟灰缸上，狠狠地碾灭了烟头。

  


-TBC-

  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

6

夜晚是没有太阳的，但人们可以创造别的一些璀璨夺目的东西。

人工调和的橘黄光源投射到黑色幕布前的唯一人影，仿佛为他镀上了一层神圣的光源。这并非演员亮相，虽然其现身的目的同样是给来访者带来欢愉。镜头拉近，可以看到几乎还是个男孩的他头发颜色很浅，脸庞还带着稚气未脱的圆润，表情——相比多年以后修炼成人精的那个他——则带有一丝茫然。这就是即将卖出初夜的他当时所具有的待客水准。

他开始脱衣服了。犹如开了慢放，骨与肉的协调动作的鲜活地展现给他未来的客人。他的身形跟他的脸一样圆润可爱，有点像瓷？反正是还未被使用过的欲望容器。唯一被加工修饰的部分是左侧的肩头，纹有他的货号：

“0704”。

他把手指含进嘴里的动作尚且有些生涩，胜在他舔得足够认真，足够仔细。稍稍低垂的头洒下一层阴影，让人难以分辨神情，是故作陶醉？是应付差事的木然？放大音量可以听见这阵时长不断的吮舐音，就让人很想换成自己的东西接受这服务。当手指终于被准备好时，它去往的下一个地点更加引人遐想。这毕竟是宣传用的视频，所以，0704号背过身去，在镜头前一点点撑开那肉粉色的私处。他的颤抖都是引人怜爱的。很难感同身受，他究竟是以怎样的心情向无数个素未谋面之人展示这一切。

视频就停在了这里。结尾给出的是失效了好多年的拍卖链接——这点由马克亲身输入检索后得以验证。他不得不又一次怀着遗憾与躁动关上了视频，并警告自己别再在公司电脑看这个了。为此，他甚至忍痛将其拖入了回收站，然而这样做带来的影响只是他每次都得加一步恢复文件的操作。

他的慰藉最终还是只能依靠他摸得着的那个Raketa来完成。“哈哈，你今晚不是包夜了吗？怎么还搞得这么急急忙忙。”拉基蒂奇笑他。他本质上很享受马克这份主动，奈何与客人调情的话语总是不假思索地冒出来。且马克就正好吃他这些虚虚实实的爱语。他说：“慢节奏吗？遵命，我的天使。”

“哎，你真的是、真的是……”伊万紧紧搂着马克的身子。后穴内的性器重重地碾过他的敏感区，使快乐的体验变得更加悠长。他舒服地眯起眼睛，在对方的耳畔轻轻唤着马克的名字，以及其他赞美的词句。这让客人内心的成就感又提高好几个度。

“你更喜欢这样？”

“你怎么样对我我都喜欢，马克。”这是真心话。拉基蒂奇捧着他的脸，附上一吻。“任何方式吗？”马克拽住某人即将抽离的手，用牙齿咬在腕上。

这是报复行为，拉基蒂奇疼得倒吸一口气。你准是注意到了手腕上的痕迹，他心想。但我也没办法嘛……谁叫上一个客人搞捆绑留下的青紫还没消掉，叫你看见了呢？你啊，要是晚来两天，不就眼不见心不烦了吗！伊万有点委屈，然而嘴上还是维护着他刚刚夸下的海口：“没错。你想要什么样的绳子，这里有的，我都可以找给你。”说着，便要起身，正在兴头上的阴茎从他温热的体内不情不愿地滑出。于是理应被服侍的一位给了他一个生气的眼神，意思是别想跑。

“我不需要那个。”马克转换了方式，温柔地含着他方才留下的牙印，寄希望于这种形式能够快速地疗伤，“就算我没有拴住你，你也不会走的，对吧？”

拉基蒂奇一时失语。他的腰与臀机械地摇摆着，与马克的攻势相配合，心思却不禁飘到别处。生理上的快感逐渐叠加，让他无从更加细致地分辨接下来这么做的利弊——

趁着高潮后的不应期，他决心告诉马克：“其实我已经攒够给自己赎身的钱了……所以，我马上就要离开这里了。”

“太好了，Raketa！”结果马克竟然表现出一副很为他高兴的样子，让0704号觉得，看来仅仅是自己才有的不舍之情突然很没劲。接着他就听见马克这样说道：“那之后呢？不用工作、恢复自由身的话，你是不是可以搬到我家里来了？”

原来你是这么打算的啊……原来，你的未来竟然还有我的一席之地啊……“叫我伊万。”他决心将真正的名字告诉这位令其倾心的嫖客，即便这是破坏会所规矩的行为——他已经为了他违背很多规矩了。

伊万。马克在内心里重复一遍，奇妙的喜悦从跃动的心房出发，借助血液，流淌向四肢百骸，令他露出笑脸。这件事在我与你第二次前就知道了。“这么说你是不是同意跟我在一起了？”

“嗯，我愿意。”

这时，他们许下再次相遇的约定。

在那个能见到天光的外边世界。

  


  


  


-TBC-

  


  



	7. Chapter 7

7

如果0704号这辈子没遇到马克-安德烈·特尔施特根，会变得怎么样？

可能是一切如常。“常”，指的是他们行业的惯例。自打一个人被丢到了泥潭，也就别妄想着还能出淤泥不染——“出”，就是最大的难关。赎身是美好的盼头，是激励拉基蒂奇努力工作的原动力。然而在将要达成这一目标的时间段，实际上是有不少文章可做的。拿铁链子把人拴起来？太低级了。于账面上稍动点手脚，让债务滚雪球一样更为庞大就是了。

或者毒品。不过0704号工作的会所不太欢迎瘾君子——主要是想得到高质量服务的客人不怎么喜欢。不过将男妓到流转到别的场子就没问题了。许多人对挑战极限类的素材的要求不高，而一般情况逐渐年老色衰的性工作者也只能低价处理给变态。致残致死的情况均偶有发生，也便不足以让他的老板有多捶胸顿足。对此等意外的赔偿，将是0704号留给其卖命的会所的最后一桶金。

特尔施特根想在更多更温和的环境下和他的伊万厮守，所以他跟店长打了招呼，停下那些背地里的手段。“这事儿你说怎么办就怎么办咯。”对方如此答应的，但同时也照单收下特尔施特根送来的珍藏佳酿。

这些与他将要领回家的人相比，完全谈不上代价。坐在办公室的马克今天不知第几次看表，嗯，距离他和伊万相约的时间越来越近了。

在履行约定前还有一件事要了结：还钱。

不知道债主的脑子里究竟在想什么，最后这笔钱对方拒绝了原来的转账形式，要求无论如何当面移交欠款。见面地点离他和马克约定的公交总站很近，他正好可以一块办完这些事。

向前台表明来意后，秘书小姐出现，将其领至大厦高层一会客厅。拉基蒂奇感谢地接过对方倒的一杯咖啡，然后开始了等待。

等待。

空旷的房间再没有人进来。愈发感觉不安的他通过观察这个房间分散注意力——会议桌，扶手椅，绿植，投影的幕布，这些都是正常商讨事务的，丝毫不会让人怀疑他的债主知道自己所从事的职业后会别有所求呢。哦，还有摄像头。

最好不要有什么变态，以那种取乐的目光凝视我坐立难安。拉基蒂奇就像迎接相机镜头那般，微微一笑，然后飞快地收回了营业的表情。又过了一会儿秘书小姐回来了。她表示很抱歉，她的老板临时决定取消会面，钱款对接给她就行。

“没关系的。”他待人接物的笑容标准到连秘书小姐都暗叹不如，“反正我祝愿我们再也不用见面了。”拿着凭证走出大厦的这一段路，可能是他一生中度过的最轻松的时刻——

至此，伊万·拉基蒂奇还清了他向特尔施特根家欠下的所有债务。

“拉基蒂奇先生今天送过来的钱都在这里了。”大厦的所有者接过其下属呈上来的信封，将其收藏在了抽屉中。本来，特尔施特根想要营造一场戏剧性的重逢。秘密很难被永远守住，所以他想找个机会向伊万坦白身份。

他想解释给伊万听，一切的开端并非有意制造，他们的相遇真的是有命运指引。遵从本心相中的面庞竟然是家族委托给友人管理的“资产”，以至于当他发现彼此有所心动时，完全可以做到挥挥手接触劳动合约，将其真正纳入自己身下。

然而马克迟迟没有这么做。除了会所本身是个不错的藏身处外，更要考虑尊重的问题。伊万是个很棒很努力的人，或许，他不需要自作多情的拯救。开心地告诉马克他将恢复自由身的那一天更加坐实了这个观点。那时的马克心中有这样的期许：当许许多多个淫靡的夜晚结束，太阳出来时，我希望我不是你的贵客、你的救世主。我希望我是你的爱人，与你互诉衷肠。

因此监控画面里，那一抹笑容是决定性的，尽管马克深知它不属于自己。他终于明白自己为何在临执行计划前又犹豫了。再真挚的叙述，都有可能被理解为恶意的欺瞒。什么事情都防不来万一，马克太害怕天使收回其恩赐的温柔笑脸，变回美丽却虚伪的待客假面。

秘密很难被永远守住，但马克可以让它被揭晓得再迟一点。特尔施特根命秘书赶紧备车，要知道，他和伊万真正相约的地方，并不是这里啊——

时间掐得刚刚好。

拉基蒂奇没有等多久，拿着票踏上通往外市的车。或许马克会记恨我的背信弃义吧……嗯，他这回应该彻底记住了什么叫，“婊子无情”。像我一样目的只有掏空其钱袋的人，怎么会值得他的爱呢？

自己放手是避免抛弃的唯一形式。指腹上蘸有刚刚抹去的泪滴，以至于手机识别了好几次才得以解锁。他飞速拉黑了通讯录里的马克。做这一切的时候，伊万从不曾回头。

他的恋情、他的城市、他的过往十年，背离着他滚滚驶去。

  


  


-END-

  


  


  


若一往情深，那么就可能不必分别；

若从未动心，那么就可能不会神伤；

偏偏，有那么一点爱上你……

  


虽然遗憾，但是到此为止吧。给都在自我感动的两人留点美好生活的念想。

再续写什么生活举步维艰、抓回来监禁、豪门恩怨利用复仇就太那个了……

感谢大家的评论支持～

  



End file.
